


Inspiration

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Series: RWBY Volume 4 countdown [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Lie Ren remembered the exact moment when he first decided that he wanted to become a Hunter. He was but a toddler. His father would tell him stories of magnificent people who were the defenders of everyday citizen. These defenders were known as Hunters and Huntresses, and they fought the forces of Grimm with weapons that were only fit for the greatest of warriors. Four year old Lie Ren had thought that those men and women were the coolest people ever. His eyes would light up every time bed time came around because he knew that meant his father would soon come to tell him another story about a specific Hunter and his journeys. Those stories were the highlight of the young boy's day, so imagine his surprise when he learned that the Hunter in those stories were none other than his own father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon the inaccuracies, I've found that Ren is difficult to write for.

I do not own RWBY, nor do I own any of the characters.

Warnings:none  
_______

Lie Ren remembered the exact moment when he first decided that he wanted to become a Hunter. He was but a toddler. His father would tell him stories of magnificent people who were the defenders of everyday citizen. These defenders were known as Hunters and Huntresses, and they fought the forces of Grimm with weapons that were only fit for the greatest of warriors. Four year old Lie Ren had thought that those men and women were the coolest people ever. His eyes would light up every time bed time came around because he knew that meant his father would soon come to tell him another story about a specific Hunter and his journeys. Those stories were the highlight of the young boy's day, so imagine his surprise when he learned that the Hunter in those stories were none other than his own father.  
That was when Ren decided that he wanted to be just like his father. He wanted to grow up to be as strong and skilled as him. Everyday after that Ren would ask the older man about training him. To which his father responded that Ren was too young for such a thing, but when he got older he would help him. If he was still interested of course. Lie Ren had taken that as a positive answer and he had beamed up at his father. From that day on Ren could not wait until he grew up. Each day that passes was another day that drew closer the beginning of his training. That was when he knew would become a Hunter.  
Lie Ren also remembered the exact moment when the desire to be like his father left him completely. He was ten years old and it was early in the morning. He could not remember the exact time, only that it was early enough that the sun had not yet come out. He remembered waking to the sound of screaming and crying, and someone was shaking him-shouting at him to wake up. "Father"He had murmured confused and groggy. His father did not answe him, simply pulling him up. The two of them rushed outside. That was when Ren found out exactly what was happening. There were flames everywhere but that was not held his attention. His attention was initially captured by the black masses that were swarming around them. "Father, what is happening?"He asked. Before he knew it the ground was rushing up towards him and his face was forced into the earth. Ren groaned when he forced himself up, his eyes going wide at the sight of his father underneath one of the creatures. In that moment Lie Ren only saw red. Red was leaking from his father's wounds. Red dripping from the Grimm's teeth. All Ren could think was why was he not fighting back. Someone as great as some, why would he not fight against Grimm. Yet he was just laying there, like he was giving up. As tears slid down his cheeks, Ren's desire to become a Hunter died along with his father.  
It was not long after that before a group of reinforcements showed up, taking control of the situation. The Grimm were no match for the Hunters and Huntresses but Ren paid no mind. He was numb. Completely and utterly numb. He had just witness his soul family member die right in front of him. He could not ruespond as he was asked questions by a brunette Huntress. He only stood in his place and stared. After he showed no chance of responding he was taken to a small area where a few survivors were gathered. Apparently he was one of six. As he approached he noticed there was one other child. She had a gingery red colored hair and she seemed to be curled in on herself, sobbing quietly. Ren stood for a moment before making the decision to go over towards her.  
Little did he know he had made a decision that would impact his life longterm. For he had just met the girl who would unknowingly reawaken the desire to become a Hunter. For now he had someone to protect and he would do so earnestly.


End file.
